Amnesia: Fun is the key!
by Elewana
Summary: Sorry for bad english. The action begins on February 28th in 'Meido no Hitsuji' the café team get punish for what they must now work for 48 hours. There will be a mysterious events and a lot of humor because Orion will be in trouble. On 2nd and 3th March Himiko, Ukyo, Orion and ... Nhil meet on a Himiko and Ukyo's combined birthday party in their home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Project: birthday party!

Part 1: Quite a normal day.

28.02

Just as every day, "Meido no Hitsuji" had many customers, both old and new. In the morning there was always plenty of work but hard-working team of famous café gave a small problem with this advice. Later, of course, it was looser, so they could quietly gossip at the back but of course that would not have noticed the manager Waka. He takes care of his precious staff as best he can but does not tolerate knocking during working hours. But today is a happy day because Waka went to buy the missing products.

\- Hey Mine fo you hear about the great sale at the mall? - said Sawa, who had a short shoulder-length dark brown hair

\- No, what will be on sale? - asked the girl with long elbow-length curly pink hair

\- Clothes! Jewellery! Cosmetics! Boots! - she said excitedly

\- Since when all that you are interested in shopping Sawa? - asked Himiko

\- Ehhh ... I also want to be fashionably dressed and look nice like you. - she replied

\- And what will happen to the old you? - asked Mine

\- Will disappear and replace it with a new Sawa.

\- I can see it. - growled passing by perpetually querulous Shin

\- Called still just as boring and tedious. - said Sawa with a gentle smile

\- Exactly! All the time more than three years sitting at the kitchen sink. - laughed Mine

\- E ... This did not have to tell him because it's such a blow below the belt. - whispered in her ear Himiko

Offended Shin only quietly muttered something under his breath and returned to his place. Unfortunately all heard what said Mine, and just shook their heads, then returned to their work in the café.

\- I said something wrong or what? - asked in the end Mine

\- If you wanted him to say such a thing could you do it quietly or after work, you even heard customers in the courtroom. - replied Ikki pausing for a moment his work

\- And actually, in general you should not tell him that! - growled Toma

\- Hm? - It was the only thing that Mine was able to squeeze out of herself

\- What are you so touchy you are on the point of Shin? - asked Ikki improving his short white hairs

\- I treat him like my younger brother and I have to defend him. - said shortly cropped blond

\- Are you sure you treat him just like your brother? - he found out from his famous gleam in his blue eyes

\- ...?!

\- Ikkyu leave him in peace. - suddenly said Kent

\- Well, now you got away but will come back to this conversation and then ...

\- Ikki whether you again peter out instead of working ?! - asked suddenly Waka

\- Mine began. - he said shortly

\- I don't, it's Shin.

\- It was Kent.

\- What?! Do not you remember that this is Toma.

\- It's all wine Sawa.

\- Uh ... well that should definitely be Himiko.

\- ...! Ikki again battered!

And so for some time each blame on everyone not help the confused manager. The only thing at this time he did is move his eyes from one employee to another. His gaze did not mean anything good, he was pissed off a lot.

\- You behave like children! Within the penalty café will be open today around the clock and will be those who blame others. - he said after a moment

\- WHAT?! - asked everyone at the same time

\- That's what you heard. Today, none of you will return home. - he said then came to his office

\- And to think it all through one stupid sentence Mine ... - Toma sighed, scratching his head

\- But you started the whole fight. - said Mine

\- Mine is right. - interrupted unnecessarily Sawa

\- Since this candy girl right about ?! - growled Toma

\- Actually, I forgot how it all began. - said Himiko

\- I think it's anyone to blame here by adding your mind except me, of course. - Kent said wiping his glasses - I tried to stop you, but somehow you continue to were fighting. - he added

For a long time all stood in silence looking at Kent. At first glance, it was clear that no one bought his fables though he was in that little bit of truth.

\- I don't think so. - laughed Ikki - Just Waka came at the wrong moment and caught me and then started to shift blame to another person. - summed up going back to work

\- Stupid Waka! - said suddenly Sawa

\- Beg gods to Waka did not hear it. - whispered Himiko

\- What? This is not true? He always comes when he should not.

A few seconds later, the door to the manager's office opened slowly. Everyone present at the back of breath in addition to the Sawa, which probably did not realize the seriousness of what she recently said. After a pass of Waka could easily guess that he is angry and does not bode anything good.

\- Mr. Waka ...

\- I'd better not say anything Sawa because it's bad for you over. - interrupted Waka - But I changed my mind ... "Meido no Hitsuji" will be open throughout the two days and this is my final word understood?

\- Yes! - repelled all at the same time

All the pain and the pangs of the Sawa accepted that it will spend in the cafe quite a lot of time. Only Himiko don't enjoyed it because of this because on her head was quite rebellious recently younger 'brother'. Orion all the time at his own request lived alone in the old Himiko's apartment because, as already he said it had no intention of leaving the place, which bind so many good memories. Himiko only at his request every other day visited him, though, and so she did it every day.

Determined Himiko went into the Waka's office to discuss the matter face to face but she did not have a good feeling.

\- Good morning, Mr. Waka. - she said shyly

\- Yes Himiko? - he asked curtly

\- I have to tell you that I can not be so much in the café because I have to take care of Orion. - she managed

\- Hm? Quite recently you told me that I do not have to worry about that because he can take care of himself alone.

\- Yes but...

\- Not a good excuse ... back to work.

Disappointed with her failure Himiko went back to work on the hall where up was full of impatient customers. Everyone wanted to order something or ask for something but the three of them it was difficult to comprehend everything. In total, could help them Toma but he chose to count the bills of customers and collect money. Suddenly, in the café appeared a familiar face.

\- Rika! How nice to see you again, you can afford sit at your favorite table? - Suggested cheerfully Sawa

\- Thank you, Sawa, and of course I order the same dessert as usual. - she said, sitting down

\- Ikki we need here once delicacy Mrs. Rika! - shouted into the kitchen

\- You got it.

\- Ah ... I see Ikki-sama today, particularly in the workplace.

\- Yes ... today and tomorrow ...

\- Could overtime?

\- As if...

\- Sawa do not enter our customer confusion. - said suddenly Waka - "Meido no Hitsuji" will be open at two days with a full staff in the framework of promo ... I mean punishment. - added a much nicer voice

\- Well, you had good piss off Mr. Waka hahahaha!

Over the next few hours in the café was quiet and they could rest a while. Mine and Sawa again went into the back room to drink coffee and gossip on various topics while Himiko had to be at the hall because someone still has to serve customers. Working in the sweat had not even noticed that she was surreptitiously watched by the manager, whose face said that he is satisfied with her work. In the afternoon, all ordered a variety of desserts and coffee, so people who had the most work were: Ikki, Toma and Himiko, who also had to work for her friends. Other staff padding on the back, even Shin, who put off for later washing dirty dishes.

\- Himiko as a reward you now have two hours free. - said a sudden Waka

\- Thank you, Manager. - she said going to the back

\- Something happened Himiko? - asked Mine

\- No I just have a break. - she said, sitting down on a nearby chair

\- And who will take care of our customers? - she asked

\- You. - said Waka - While the rest falls into place. Enough knocking, even Ikki working hard. - he added driving out all of the facilities

Tired of always running Himiko can finally rest in peace and quiet. She might as well sneak outside for a bit but it was a too big risk that Waka cancaught her and give her a extra punishment. Instead, she went to her locker and pulled out her phone. She immediately chose from a list of contacts a number of Orion. Fortunately, this quickly picked up the handset but she heard something that upset her.

\- Orion what is is? A loud music?

\- Nothing, I thought it would be better cleaned with music. - he said lowering his music

\- All right?

\- Yes.

\- I have to tell you that I will not be for two days.

\- Are you leaving? - he asked curiously

\- No, the silly quarrels at work got a penalty and we must now work for two whole days. - she said not too happy

\- I did not think that Mr. Waka could be so sharp. Can I come in the night?

\- But not alone, you never know what might happen.

\- Got it. I borrow these two dogs from a neighbor.

\- It's probably not the best idea ...

\- Why?

\- Forgotten, unless these Dobermans do not like you.

\- Well ... I think of something. - he replied cheerfully

\- You always can...

Himiko could not finish her sentence because Orion hung up in the meantime. A little nervous decided to take a coffee and eat a piece of cheesecake. Nobody even noticed or simply no one wanted to pay attention to her, so easily she took what she had and returned quietly to the back. While eating pulled her an excellent idea ... there was one person who could pull it out at least partially with the penalty. Again she reached for the phone and dialed the number to Ukyo. As in the case of Orion phone was quickly taken.

\- Himiko something happened? You never call to me at work. - he asked a bit worried

\- You could say so ... For a stupid fight in the cafeteria got a penalty of Waka and we have to work for two whole days.

\- I have come to talk to him?

\- You read in my mind, just do not tell him that you get this information for me.

\- I will be there soon.

After these words, Ukyo hung up abd in the telephone could hear intermittent short * beep *. Happy girl relished the rest of her coffee and biscuits waiting for their savior. When she had finished her meal she went to the door observing facilities belonging to the cafe customers. Twenty minutes later, the cafe came a tall young man dressed in a creamy slightly unbuttoned shirt, white jacket, black tight pants and black shoes decent. He had emerald green eyes and shoulder-length green hair with windblown bangs, the strands formed in the middle of the face the "X" sign. At the sight Himiko smiled warmly which meant that it must be Ukyo.

\- Hello Master, if this table will be ok for you? - asked Mine

\- Thank you, but I'd rather talk to the manager Waka. - said Ukyo

\- W... well I'll go after him. Maybe you can wait in the back?

\- Good idea, I'll be waiting.

\- Ukyo! - cried the girl hanging around his neck

\- Himiko ... You act as if we had not seen for ages. - he laughed - You must have pretty upset when the manager gave you such a punishment. - he added laughing

\- Oh, Mr. Ukyo! Well I have heard you wanted to talk to me. - said suddenly Waka

\- So I've heard from departing customers that "Meido no Hitsuji" will be open for two whole days. - he began

\- Yes you heard right.

\- I hope that Himiko will not be by the whole two days work ...

\- The café is the entire staff.

\- Only that it will be with this little problem.

\- Hmm ... What? - asked interested Waka enhancing glasses

\- Tomorrow evening we leave for three days at sea. - he lied

\- ...

\- Oh yes I forgot to add that it is a trip to celebrate our birthdays. - added a little embarrassed

\- Well, yes ... totally I forgot that 2nd and 3rd March you have birthday. Well... Alright but... Unfortunately Himiko must be at work in this day. - agreed manager with smile

For a moment at the back of café prevailed silence, only Mine and Sawa looked at each other puzzled or reaction of Waka or what Ukyo said. Reprimanding by glare of manager quickly returned to work. Moments later, Waka, also returned to his office still smiling. It was quite strange because he never smiled so long without reason.

\- What do you say that today I will stay with you all day? - suggested Ukyo sat on a nearby chair

\- You do not have to do this ... Instead, you could look for Orion and check on him. - she replied

\- ... I'd rather not ...

\- Why?

\- I have a strange feeling that for several months, Orion does not like me.

\- You know the teenanger at the age of fiveteen years likes to rebel, you do not have worry, he will go after you like his older brother and a friend. - she raised his spirits, sitting next to him

\- I'd rather be with you. - he replied after a moment

\- Eh ... Ukyo you never change. - Himiko said hugging him

The rest of the day was the same as usual, customers come, they paid and went. A day like the only thing that distinguished him from the others is the presence of Ukyo at the back of the cafe. The only 'attraction' was a visit of Ikki's Fan Club members that always in a different way enlivened the atmosphere in the cafe. Ikki, as usual, was angry because of this and somehow tried to get rid of them. As previously he mentioned bored of it being a mascot for the girls and preferred to hang out with his best friend Kent. Together they made silly jokes even at work throwing a challenge in the form of a variety of riddles and puzzles. Sometimes they tattered for the Waka but they still did not take it seriously.

Slowly it started to get dark outside and the customers still come entirely as if the whole town knew that the cafe will be open for the entire 48 hours. In total, this would make sense because everyone who went out got from Toma a Waka's coupon, on which this information was written. Coupons and these were made of colored paper and handwritten by Mine, merely rubber stamp the manager made the coupons were valid and authentic. Even the biggest idiot easily guessed that he wanted to increase the maximum sales these days. In the end, there was silence so somewhere around 23:50. Suddenly the café came a low mysterious client, not wasting a moment Himiko ran to him to handle it.

\- Good evening Mas... Orion ?! What are you doing here, after all, you had to be at home. - asked the upset girl

\- I came here with a new neighbor. - he replied with his famous smile

\- Well you can stay here but only the back.

\- OKAY! - he said following her - O! Ukyo is also here. - he added cheerfully

\- Orion ... Hey what's up? - the boy finally asked

\- I have a new neighbor, who is for me so much nicer than the old lady Yukino. She just kept me threatening to call the police.

\- Why? - asked, clearly interested

\- Sge believes that I live alone and Himiko is only visited me occasionally

\- Because it's true.

\- I know.

\- Why do not you introduce yourself to me and Himiko? In our house there are a few rooms, so you could choose one. - suggested Ukyo

\- ... I'll think about it but first I have a proposition for you. - mysteriously replied Orion

\- I'm all ears. - happy boy shifted in his chair looking straight in the Orion's eyes

\- It is a very serious matter ... I even got everything you need ... - paused, taking a deep breath - Will you play with me in Black Jack for matches? - he asked smiling

\- Hmm ... Provided that you'll play with me in poker. - said smiling Ukyo

\- Deal. - he said, nodding at the head - Then go! - he said pulling out of the bag cards and matches

Once Himiko returned to the room to watch if everything is fine, went to her smiling Sawa and Mine.

\- I see they finally get along. - said Sawa

\- Yes, it's a nice change. - girl said

\- Maybe this punishment, which we got by Sawa is not so bad ... - added Mine

\- Hey! It was you offended Shin and that that's how it all started. - snqapped offended Sawa

\- It was just a joke ... ehh you have to relax more if you want to change. - said Mine

A moment later, all three girls began to laugh. Fortunately for the Hall they were not customers, so they can laugh at will. Sadly enough only one scowl of Waka and they calmed returning to her duties as a waitress because not even noticed that watched them several-group of girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: The Beginning of the troubles.

29.02

It was already 1:30 and the customers still come to enjoy the night promotion in "Meido no Hitsuji." The team worked on change because during the break they can take a short nap and recover. Quite recently Waka went tired to home leaving their employees themselves. On the door was suspended card on which was written: "You have to work at full steam, and do not even try to escape because and so you will not succeed. In your new corporate bracelets was built an electric sensor, which does not allow you to leave the cafe. I wish you pleasant work. Manager Waka ".

\- It seems to me that this is just a silly joke. - said Shin studying the metal bracelet with the symbol of the cafe

\- I would not tempt fate ... - Toma said

\- Do not tell me that you believe in it?

\- Honestly ... this time I believe him.

\- Well, see!

Confident Shin went to the main exit and then as if nothing had opened the door slowly.

\- Shin ... this is not a good idea. - warned him worried Toma

\- Leave him! It will be at least fun. - Ikki said, leaning against the wall

\- Ikkyu ...

\- Do not spoil my fun Ken.

\- As you wish... Anyway, back to the kitchen. - said Kent disappearing in the kitchen

Moments later, Shin went back to what he intended to do. Everyone knew it was a bad idea all but no Shin. Once he opened wide the doors he confident strode ahead.

\- Shin! No! - Toma yelled, grabbing the boy by the hand

\- ...!

At the same time both electrocuted so that until they fell to the ground. If Toma reacted a little faster it would not have happened. A few seconds later, Ikki laughed until he sat on the floor, the other in silence watched the two boys.

\- However, Waka was not kidding ... you can see that made sure that no one escaped. - summed Kent

\- What the hell it was be ?! - asked the shocked Shin

\- I noticed that the whole "Meido no Hitsuji" is stretched by a special magnetic field responsive to our bracelets. In all the possible outputs are mounted mini stun guns, they had just shot out at you small electric charge. - explained Kent showing small sensors in the door

\- The security is a real masterpiece. - said Ikki improving hairs

\- I'm going for a while on the facilities. - said Himiko

\- OK, and so we do not have yet customers. - said Sawa

Ukyo and Orion still playing poker having a lot of fun. At least they do not have to worry about anything.

\- Ah! Again, you won, how do you do it? - Ukyo asked, giving his last matches

\- I have my ways ... - said Orion with his famous smile of victory

\- Let me guess ... you learn that on the Internet?

\- Ha ha, exactly! Even Himiko could not win with me!

\- You're smart...

\- Up knows!

\- Everything okay Himiko? - Ukyo asked, interrupting the game

\- So just a little neck hurts.

\- Wait a minute, I'll be back. - he said collecting the exit

\- Where are you going?

\- To home for some pillows for you, calm I'll be right back! - he said running out of the cafe

\- No, Ukyo you do not have to ... - cried in vain girl

\- Well, go ... - summed Orion

\- Instead of pillows I would rather his special massage ... - sighed

\- Show you something?

\- It depends on what.

\- I can predict the future of your hand. - he said seriously

\- Well ... I can try.

\- First, you have to close your eyes.

Curious Himiko closed her eyes waiting for what you do. First Orion carefully looked on each side of her hands and then rubbed, first one then the other hand both hands. It took him more than five minutes ... and when he finally ended up with a serious face he looked at her older sister.

\- What did you see?

\- This night will be full of excitement and danger, so you do not leave "Meido no Hitsuji." - Warned

\- Why?

\- For now! I'm going to the store for a Coke. Someone wants something from the shops? - he asked, ignoring her

\- I want a Hamburger. - said Sawa

\- Me too. - said Mine

\- And I. - added Shin

\- I'd love a pack of chewing gum. - said Toma

\- I tempt the plate of dark chocolate. - said Ikki

\- Um ... I'll take a salad with chicken. - added at the end Kent

\- And you Himiko? - asked with a smile Orion

\- Pack of paprika snacks.

\- OKAY! Then I go shopping. I'll be there in a moment.

After these words Orion instantly left the cafe. Bored of waiting for his return in the meantime, the staff decided to play paper, stone and scissors. Shin pulled from the stoic seven newspapers and then gave each one. They stood in a circle playing with each turn the clockwise. The first, second, third round and still no one even won a point. During the fourth round of the show paper Himiko noticed something strange ... even she did not mind that she got the newspaper shot from Mine.

\- Wait a second ... Where is my wedding ring? - she asked, looking around - I have my engagement ring but my wedding ring was disappeared.

\- How the hell did you lose something so important? - asked, amused Sawa

\- Ukyo will kill me ...

\- Is the entire time you wear it on your finger? - asked Mine

\- Yes ... moment ... Orion, and his fortunes ... If I find him I'll take him apart! I must find this little bastard! - announced furious girl

\- Well, who would have thought that Orion is capable of such a thing ... We must at all costs catch him before he sale this ring. - Sawa said, pointing to the door

\- Not that! - Himiko said grabbing her head and nervous start circled in the cafe

\- There is only one small problem ... - began Ikki

\- What? - Asked Sawa

\- Waka's security. - he said, shaking his head

\- Oh yes!

\- We ourselves here as we talk and where is Shin and Toma? - noted Mine

\- But they are recently there Hm ... I must look for them. - said Ikki feeling the role of a detective

For the next 15 minutes Ikki looking for lost staff of cafe, but to no avail. He searched everywhere: under the tables, in the basement, in the cold, in the bathroom and even in cupboards for their clothes. Nowhere them was not as if they fell into the ground. Upset Ikki returned to thinking where they could disappear.

\- They could not escape that's for sure. - he said to himself - Are you sure you checked all the places?

Moments later, when Ikki wanted go back to work from the Waka's office began emit a faint murmur. Interested slowly and quietly went inside. Murmurs ceased.

\- Achoo!

\- I knew about a forgotten place. - he said opening the closet

Once open Ikki for a few seconds a shock, in the middle of a Shin and Toma in a somewhat ambiguous situation ... He guessed that for some time but he would never have expected them together and this on top in such a place in such a situation.

\- Shin? It has? What are you doing here ... alone, half undressed? - He asked, scratching back of his neck

\- It'ssss not what you think ! only helped Shin. - Toma replied, embarrassed

\- What kind of help?

\- He have a dirty uniform a I help him!

\- That's why you can not have dressed shirt and Shin did until all red? - asked

\- It's not your problem! - growled Shin

\- Well well well ... I knew something is between you. - summed up in triumph

\- WHAT?! - repelled at the same time

\- Ikkyu what are you doi... What is this ?! - surprised Kent pulled up glasses and rubbed them carefully

\- Ken ... do not disturb them, we must back to work

\- I give you a special nickname... Detective. - summed up

\- If you say so what do you say that I open my own detective agency?

\- It's a very good idea but ...

\- But?

\- I have to be your helper. What do you think? - asked Kent

\- Okay.

When they both returned to the base they saw a nervous Himiko, which still circled in the cafeteria. Normally such purchases take max 30 min., Passed nearly an hour and Orion as it was not that there is in addition Ukyo had not yet returned from home with the promised pillows and the girl began to worry even more.

\- Hey Toma where is Shin? - asked Mine

\- Hm? I thought he was right behind me. What was he thinking ?!

\- Let's find him. - announced

\- Consent.

A dozen minutes later and searching thoroughly throughout the cafe, no one came across even the slightest trace of Shin. It was very suspicious because the escape was virtually impossible.

\- Strange ... - Ikki said, scratching the back of his head - Hm? And what's that? - he asked himself looking at the open bracelet, which just fell out of his hand

\- Like you?! - noted Kent

\- They opened itself.

\- Ikki you are our only hope. - said Himiko

\- Something happened? Or do not wait ... Orion disappeared and a moment later Shin too. - he said holding a wooden pipe

\- No shit Sherlock ... - threw Kent - They are just told that ... - he said while doing his favorite facepalm

\- From now, I'm the Detective Ikki and you'll my helper Doctor Kent. We must deal with this mysterious case.

Proud Ikki easily came out from "Meido no Hitsuji" but walking behind him Kent almost entered the field of destruction trap of manager. Unlucky for his glasses, which, when they touched the door there was only dust.

\- Damn it! What a power! - Toma said coming closer - Maybe Waka is a little strange but this is a overkill.

\- I call for this time when you think about this problem... Okey? . - said Himiko walked to the back

At the same time angry and worried girl reached for the phone, 3% of the battery does not bode anything good ... Without thinking she dialed to Ukyo because it's about him she is more worried. Orion could get stuck in queues but Ukyo went to the house, who was away some 5-8 minutes walk.

\- Yes? - said a friendly for her voice

\- Where are you Ukyo? I'm worried about you.

\- I ... I'm going, and I have to tell you something ... important. - Himiko knew well that gently trembling voice ... always meant that he had something important to say - I ... you know ...

After these words hung up. But when the girl wanted to put the phone i her pocket she noticed that during the conversation the battery in her phone was overcharged. This unfortunate pissed of Himiko to the limit of het patience.

\- FUCK! - she screamed, throwing the phone against the wall

\- Did you hear that? - Asked Sawa

\- Yes, what is this? - replied Ikki

\- Now I advise everyone to avoid Himiko because she is now in her fury mode! We have to wait for Ukyo because only him can calm her down. - explained

\- I should go with on!

\- I think you forget that ...

Kent could not finish his sentence because at the same time Sawa kicked him so hard in the ass, that he flew out from the cafe. Unfortunately, this time the victim was burned to ash his new shoes.

\- Nooooooo! - he said desperately, falling to his knees - New shoes only yesterday bought!

\- Ken! You buy a new later, now let's go find Orion.

It took a dozen or so seconds to Kent finally calmed down, but then they both went on the lookout.

\- Then I can go help them.

\- Sawa? - asked Mine

\- I know a secret passage, which does not know by Waka but the advance warning there is dirty ... very dirty.

\- I have nothing to lose, let's go! - she replied briskly

\- Let's go!

Ten minutes later, in "Meido no Hitsuji" was only Himiko and Toma. Resigned, she looked at him, hoping he say something but he only grinned and went to the rear. The girl sighed and then took to clean up the tables. Suddenly someone came in, it was a tall elderly man dressed in a long brown coat with a black bowler hat on his head.

\- Good evening, Master! Is this table okay for you? - she asked, approaching him

\- Hm ...

\- Uh ... sir?

\- Uhm ...

\- Excuse me... ?

\- Hey miss are you free today? - he asked in a hoarse voice, baring his teeth at the same time

\- W... what ?! - she said, taking a step backwards

\- I asked if you're free. - said walking towards her

\- Leave my sweetheart alone! - suddenly yelled Ukyo

\- Who are you?

\- Your nightmare. - he said then treated him with the stun gun and then he threw the man outside - Everything okay? Are you hurt? - asked, looking at the shocked girl

She had known him for several years but this one Ukyo never been so behaved ... except maybe this one time when she was been captured by older brother of Rika - Luka. At first she thought it was the other Ukyo but she did not see his characteristic black marked eyes and a bit heavier air around him.

\- No, I'm fine, thank you. - she replied, hugging him

\- Why are you alone?

\- They went to look for Orion and Shin.

\- Orion disappeared ?! - these words very worried him

\- Yes, but already they are looking for him ... and Ukyo ... why are you all of the mud and you change your clothes to your old clothes? - asked Himiko

Ukyo was dressed now in him old outfit consisting of a slightly unbuttoned brown shirt with a loose black tie, black jacket on the right side of the long and checkered pattern on the left sleeve, tight black trousers, black shoes on a small heel and his famous hat. Here and there on his clothes he had stains of mud which could mean that the court might rain.

\- Well ... I dressed up because I missed my old clothes and I'm dirty with mud because I am ... Well... the keys of our house accidentally fell into small lake at a nearby park and I had to pick it from this lake... I'm sorry if I did not fare this would not have happened . - he explained brushing his pants the rest of the mud

\- Nothing happened ... after all, you know, we're both equally clumsy. - laughed Himiko, approaching him even more

\- Ha ha, that's right. - he said stroking her cheek

\- Oh, and I was not alone here. Toma is also here but he just ...

\- I'm already with the help! - Toma said, suddenly jumping out of with a remote control in him hands

Shortly after these words at the surprised Himiko was dropped a metal cage. Somehow Ukyo at the same time went to close the door, so he was not been caged by Toma.

\- Now you'll be safe and ...

\- What the hell are you doing ?! - asked pissed Ukyo approaching Toma

\- I know ...

\- Let her free ... now!

As soon as she looked at him Himiko noticed that now here was a other Ukyo, which could only mean a death sentence for Toma. Poor guy.

\- But this is not going to raise ...

\- Hm ?! And since you like your hands?

\- But ...

\- No buts! - he interrupted him while striking him with a brass knuckles

\- Ouch! Even now I take to work.

\- I see that the motivation you need to quickly take care of it ... What do you say to this strap whip? Hahahaha!

\- Where did you have it? - he asked scared

\- Less talk more work you stripling! - said hitting the floor with the whip

A dozen minutes later Toma somehow managed to sufficiently extend the bars, so that Himiko could get out of the center. Toma looked tired on a wooden floor cafe ... It did not look good, that was all in scratched and dented.

\- Now you got there go and dress up in maid costume.

\- Why?

\- Would you rather get hit or voluntarily get there?

\- OK, there was no conversation.

Toma just went to the back of the café, dress and returned already dressed. Himiko and Ukyo barely refrained from to laugh so quietly giggling. Embarrassed blonde walked into the cage and then improved her bars.

\- You will pay for it. - growled

\- Hahaha ... I'm afraid if you do not remember.

\- What do you mean? - asked interested Himiko

\- Sweet Dreams! - after these words Ukyo treated him with stun gun

\- Ukyo ... is such a small problem.

\- Yes? - he asked with the nicer voice - What happened to Toma?

\- It will leave for later ... Orion ... before he disappeared he stole my wedding ring. I'm sorry it's my fault ... Do not be persuaded gave to these the omens ... - began to explain with her head

\- Orion ...? As soon as we find him, we take the things that move him to us and as punishment I'll give him a month of detentions on any game. I do not worry about it ... You will today get them back. - he said, pulling her gently to himself

\- And what if Orion sold it and ...

Himiko could finish her sentence because Ukyo interrupted her with a long kiss. She really like this way to forget about any problems. After that she close her eyes and wait for the next kisses. Yes she must relax and this is the best way to do it.

"Meido no Hitsuji" looks like a battlefield, Toma dressed as maid lies unconscious in a cage, defense system of Waka was mad and locked for good all the way out, Shin disappeared, Orion stole Himiko's the wedding ring and went somewhere for shopping, all but Toma, Himiko and Ukyo went on the lookout for a worst could only happen because at any moment could turn up a client or worse Waka ... the problem, however, was that sure as hell could not even open the windows.

From time to time they passed the cafe a potential customer peering furtively inside, some of them whistling at the sight disguised Toma. For a while he woke up but unfortunately he hit his head on bars of the cage, and then lost consciousness again. Himiko and Ukyo laugh about this while eating a different kind of cookies and drinking a fresh and aromatic coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Ready to take off? Time to look!

29.02

At the same time Ikki with Kent still looked for Orion. All shops at this time were already closed apart from a fast food at the intersection. They were about to go there when they heard the mysterious rustling. In a nearby alley was moving a black object, most likely a garbage bag. Bag move which meant that someone is closed inside. Ikki quickly opened the bag and looked inside.

\- Shin? What are you doing here? In addition, in this dress. - Ikki asked, trying to keep from laughing

\- That bastard kidnapped Orion, and uses it as his hostage. - replied tied Shin

\- I see ... just who he was and for what he took hostage... ?

\- I remember he say something about Himiko.

\- He did this to you?

\- Yes ... By these clothes he think I'm a girl, so he kidnapped me. As soon he noticed that I'm a man that bastard locked me in the trash bag. - he told in brief

\- But why are you dressed in a pink dress? - found out inquiring Ikki

\- It's ... different story. - he said

\- I would love to hear it. - said amusingly Ikki

\- Maybe some other time, now we have to save Orion! - Shin quickly changed the topic

\- Ikkyu we have to go.

\- I know, but I still have one question ... Shin where it may now be the kidnapper?

\- He ran toward the subway station.

\- Well, then let's go Ken.

After these words Ikki close back the bag in which was still Shin and together with Kent he went to find Orion. All the time while they are walking through the streets of night Ikki felt like he was a real detective in action. There was someone missing , there was a suspect and were hints like in the movies.

At the same time Sawa and Mine, which emerged from the "Meido no Hitsuji" by a secret passage through the channel began own investigation.

\- Hey Sawa, do you think that Shin also escaped this way? - Mine said, quickly changing clothes

\- There is no other way. - said already disguised Sawa

\- Where we have to start?

\- I have an idea...

\- What?

\- You see this newly opened shopping mall? - asked with a smile Sawa

\- I think I know where you're going ... - replied equally pleased Mine

\- We go to these nightly sales?

\- Yet you ask ?! Sure, let's go!

After these words the two girls changed their plans and headed towards the mall. Joyful girls could not that just today there was an overnight sell-off. This situation made the girls completely forgot about what they have originally to do.

After more than twenty minutes Ikki has not found any trace of Orion. Ikki sent Kent to the subway station there to check if there is any guidance and he himself decided to seek guidance from the city. He searched everywhere but all his efforts were in vain. It was like he fallen into the ground. Suddenly, his phone rang. On the screen was well known to him name - Ken.

\- Hello?

\- Unfortunately, I found nothing, but my calculations say that there could be some half an hour ago. - said Kent

\- But you something found. - said satisfied Ikki

\- You could say that ... I found a piece of paper after the chocolate. - calmly explained

\- Ken are you sure that piece of paper belonged to Orion?

\- That's why I said that I found nothing. Although...

\- Although? - he asked interested

\- I am here still look around and you must call to Himiko.

\- I understand.

Moments later Ikki dialed to Himiko and called to her. It surprised him that so long is no answer. "What if something might have happened to her?" - he asked himself. A few minutes later, he decided to return to "Meido no Hitsuji" to check what happened. When he was about to go there someone called to him. Without looking at the phone number he quickly answered.

\- Himiko I'm already scared that something happened to you and ...

\- Ikkyu ... I found a new clue. - interrupted unmoved voice of Kent

\- ... Ken? Eh ... what did you find? - asked confused Ikki

\- More papers and Orion's MP3 player.

\- It's already concretes, where are you?

\- Next to the subway station. You called to Himiko?

\- Unfortunately, I can not get through to her.

\- Well ... we have to find Orion.

\- I am coming to you.

To "Meido no Hitsuji" trying get more and more people, all over this stupid Waka's promotion. From the staff there was only Himiko and caged Toma, at total Ukyo can also help but at night, customers were a little ... strange, and one of them could become something unpleasant.

\- Waka will kill us. - said Himiko coming to the cash register - Nothing earned...

\- I have an idea... - the voice definitely belonged to the other Ukyo - we can use our friend.

\- You're talking about Toma?

\- As if you say it ... anyone else is not here.

\- What would you do with him?

\- How about that for a small fee, customers will be able to eat or just look at locked in a cage "beauty"? - he suggested observing not yet conscious boy

\- Do you think it will work?

\- Sure, my ideas are always good.

\- What will be the charge?

\- For the same output will be 3 000 yen and other prices will be the same as they are in the menu. But first you have to clean café.

Not convinced Himiko finally go to work and cleaned the whole place in express time. Then she wrote on a piece of paper a price for the entrance and hung it on the door. They did not have to wait long for the first customer who indiscriminately paid for entrance and ordered something to eat and drink. Behind him came a few other clients thus place quickly filled.

\- Wh ... what's going on here? Why I'm wearing a dress, and what I'm doing in this cage? - Toma asked confused

\- Sit quietly and pretend you're a girl. - said Himiko

\- What the hell is it?!

\- You are a attraction in café and we earn on you. In this way you will save our lives and tomorrow you will be a hero for us.

\- Okay, so be it ... but later we'll talk about it.

Toma agreed to be the highlight of the "Meido no Hitsuji" because he had no choice and disgruntled sat in his cage. This situation has made that all three of them completely forgotten about the search for Orion and other problems. If Waka came here now there will would not be too fun ...

After a few minutes Ikki finally reached to the subway station where are waiting for him Kent.

\- Ken what do you found?

\- Orion left behind a traces of paperwork, so we can easily find him.

\- You have done a good job my helper, do not waste time and let find him.

Satisfied Ikki start yo thinking about who could be the kidnapper and what he wanted from Himiko. Twenty minutes later they were in front of the entrance to the arcade. It was something completely different than what Ikki expected but Kent looked unshakeable with this whole situation . After a moment of thought they went inside and they found Orion playing on one of the machines.

\- Orion what are you doing here? - Ikki asked, approaching him

\- Uh ... I play. - said then he continue a game

\- Everyone is looking for you and worry about you and you're in the game room?! And where is your captor? - Ikki rarely get angry but this situation it extremely upset him

\- Nobody kidnapped me ...

\- And this guy with you spoke and closed Shin in a trash bag?

\- It was my neighbor, who asked how to get to the subway station and I have not seen Shin. Mr. Tanaka closed in the bag some ugly doll lying on the ground or rather, as he explained it.

\- A doll? Ha ha ha ... I have to say it to Shin. - Ikki said laughing

\- Where did you get the money? - asked Kent including the conversation

\- I had my savings and when it comes to shopping I made them already. - he said ending the game

\- And that means you know nothing about the Himiko's stolen ring? - asked directly Ikki assuming the position of bad cop

\- And that's it ... ha ha ... it was just a joke ... he he ... I think she do not notice it. - Orion replied, embarrassed pulling from his pocket a ring

\- I do not need this ring, personally you give it to Himiko.

\- It would be better if we return to "Meido no Hitsuji" Waka can return at any time. - said Kent

\- Why Kent is without shoes? - he asked, looking for a Kent's green socks

\- When...

\- Ikkyu let's go. - interrupted Kent heading for the exit

\- I'll tell you later. - said the half-whisper Ikki

Orion took lying on the table, shopping bags and all three returned to "Meido no Hitsuji". After returning they were surprised by what they saw there .The Café was full of men staring at the girl dancing in a cage. Behind the cash register stood smiling Ukyo, who collected money from these strange customers. However, they have not seen anywhere Himiko which would mean that this girl in cage was her. Even more surprised their lack of Toma, Shin, Sawa and Mine but fortunately there was no manager that made the stone fell from their hearts. Upsets Ikki went to the counter standing now against Ukyo.

\- Hey Ukyo, what do you think to use Himiko in this way ?! - he asked menacingly

\- She just gives drinks and snacks to customers. - he said, not knowing what he was talking about

\- Ikki, Kent ... Orion ... you're back. - Himiko said happily leaving the kitchen

\- H ... Himiko ?! Then who is the girl in the cage? - lost boy did not know what to think about this

\- Oh ... that's what you meant - said Ukyo closing the cash - this is not a girl ...

\- It's dressed Toma. - finished Himiko quietly laughing

\- Oh ... and why he it's there?

\- It's a longer story, it will be a time to tell this story later. - said Himiko

\- So where is Shin, Sawa and Mine? - asked Kent coming closer

\- After Shin disappeared and Sawa and Mine went too look. And by the way, Ukyo take Orion on the back of the café . - added the girl measuring a glare her foster brother

\- It Shin did not come back? - asked surprised Ikki

\- That you find him?

\- So he was in a trash bag in the back alley.

\- In the bag?!

\- Yes, wearing a dress, or rather something similar to your uniform.

For a moment the three friends stood idly and watching the brick wall. Moments later, a working bell sounded, which now meant the end of the show. In a few minutes all the customers had left "Meido no Hitsuji" and there was a wonderful silence. Now she must clean up this place and give Toma some rest. At the same time Kent fled to the kitchen.

\- Ikki can I ask you for something?

\- For my friend everything. - he said smiling lightly

\- Could you clean tables because I have to deal with Orion.

\- No problem, I do this with Ken. - he said, taking a rag and headed toward the kitchen

Upset Himiko with a bang burst into the back room. Orion's face speak itself, he was afraid of her, more than usual. Nervously fumbling in his jacket pocket he looking for a stolen for joke ring.

\- Well Orion tell me where is my wedding ring? - she went straight to the specifics

\- Please and I'm sorry ... it was supposed to be just a joke, but I guess it isn't a good joke? - said ruefully silver haired boy

\- Okay, but don't do this again ... The second thing, where you are at the whole time? I was worried about you.

\- When I was on my way to the store I meet my new neighbor, he asked me if I do not bring him to the subway stations, because it took so much time ... And then I noticed an open game room, so I went up there for a while. - e explained with his famous smile

\- Orion we have something important to say you... - Ukyo began with a serious face

\- I will had a younger brother or sister? Hmm ... well, it would be a nephew or niece, but what the hell ... - he asked with hope

\- No ... but from today you live with us. - finished Himiko

\- What?! But I like live alone. - he protested

\- Sorry but by today's prank we decided that it would be better to you to dwell with us. In the afternoon we will come for your things and so far the apartment will be closed. - Ukyo said, looking at shocked boy

\- Yes, but I have a one condition, I will have a big room.

\- Okay, we already have several of them, so you can choose one yourself. - provided Himiko and green haired boy nodded

Satisfied Orion hugged them both and then pulled out of the bag everything he had to buy. Moments later, he went to the hall to see what was happening there. Ikki and Kent cleaned, dressed Toma just ate pasta with sauce and Shin, who appeared out of nowhere wearing something similar to an outfit of waitress walked toward to the men's locker room. They are missing only the Sawa and Mine, which has not yet returned from her search. After a few minutes, Orion returned to the back room and found there Himiko and Ukyo sleeping together on the couch. Apparently they are so tired of their work,and they had to take a nap.

\- Hello my dear workers! What is going on here?

Maybe Waka not noticed nothing strange in the cafeif not for one small detail, sitting in cage dressed in waitress outfit Toma, who ate spaghetti. In total, there was one problem ... Sawa and Mine had not yet returned.

\- We clean a café Manager. - replied Ikki

\- And what the hell was doing Toma in this cage?! In addition, disguised as a waitress! - you did not have to be a genius to notice that Waka was pissed

\- Uh no it ...

\- We are here only for clean up. - said quickly Kent

\- Who came up with this idea?

\- Himiko and Ukyo. - said Kent who not want to have troubles

\- Where are they?

\- In the back room.

Waka now looked as if the demon entered into him. So he was upset that he probably never was. The moment in which with Waka entered to the back room was so loud that even snatched the sleeping couple from sleep. In a few seconds they both stood on their feet and not know why they saluted.

\- Can you explain to me what Toma is doing in cage? - asked curtly manager

\- Maybe it looks strange, but when you see how much we earned your mood immediately improves. - Ukyo explained, handing him the key to the cash

Interested Waka without delay a moment quickly counted all the money when he finished his face broke into a smile.

\- Well ... You've done a very good job. We never earned a lot of money in one day. I am proud of you.

Unfortunately, warmth and joy did not last too long as to "Meido no Hitsuji" he entered Sawa and Mine with several bags of various boutiques. And in this moment Waka's daemon mode was reached to the maximum.

\- What are you doing here ?!

\- Eee manager is not like ...

\- And just like ?! Without my permission you two go to the shopping! I changed my mind ... all except the Sawa and Mine have a day off tomorrow, so you have to go to homes. Ah yes Himiko?

\- Yes?

\- You get a promotion, from today, you're my deputy.

\- Thank you manager.

\- From now you can call me by name. - he added warmth

\- Okey, thank you Waka. - she replied with smile

\- Much better. Good night everyone.

After these words all came back to their homes and in the cafe was only Sawa, Mine and furious Waka.


End file.
